Born to Suffer
by James Hiwatari
Summary: O que acontece quando as vidas de 14 adolescentes se cruzam? OCs, Slash, incesto entre primos, violência. Fic escrita em conjunto com Marian Ivanohv, passada durante o 6º ano de Harry em Hogwarts.
1. I: Kennedy

Marian falando! 

Esta é uma fic conjunta com o James, e o título ainda é provisório. De verdade. Precisamos de um novo, e estamos abertos (para coisas novas ;D) para sugestões XD

**Warnings:** Personagens Originais (OCs), Slash (MUITO slash), incesto (entre primos), violência física, caras bonitões e QUASE-pedofilia 8D Se não gostar de nenhuma dessas coisas, NÃO LEIA! Fichas de ALGUNS personagens no próximo capítulo! Aproveitem a leitura!

* * *

**BORN TO SUFFER**

_Em toda a minha vida, nunca aprendi a amar. Minha família não era exatamente o que se possa chamar de uma família feliz. Meu pai, sempre fiel ao Lorde das Trevas, me treinou desde pequeno para odiar e matar. Minha mãe, em Azkaban desde que me conheço por gente, nunca foi muito... presente na minha vida. Nunca senti na pele o verdadeiro significado da palavra "afeto" ou derivados. O mais próximo que já cheguei de receber afeto foi quando o Lorde das Trevas em pessoa me disse que eu era "importante" para sua "missão", da qual até agora não tenho uma idéia muito clara do que se trata.  
Acho que nasci para sofrer. _

_

* * *

_

CAPÍTULO I

- E tome muito cuidado, meu filho! – Exclamou a voz chorosa da mãe, abraçando algo que ela esperava ser seu filho perdido em algum lugar dentro de uma armadura de vestes quentes e fofas. O garotinho somente conseguiu responder após uma árdua batalha para tornar sua cabeça anormalmente avermelhada para fora do envólucro sufocante.

- Sim, mãe...

- E não esqueça de separar suas roupas e arrumá-las por ordem de cores, como eu te ensinei!

- Sim, mãe...

- E não se esqueça de lavar suas cuecas na bacia que eu te comprei!

- Sim, mãe...

- E não esqueça de alimentar sua coruja!

- Sim, mã... Eu tenho uma coruja?

Como se respondesse à pergunta do garotinho, uma enorme coruja das torres, de plumagem marrom-dejetos-humanos passou em vôo rasante por cima de sua cabeça, não a decepando por meros centímetros ao mesmo tempo em que exibia seus dotes de cabeleireiro com as madeixas vermelho-sangue do menino.

- O nome dele é _Fluffy_! – Exclamou a mãe, sorrindo meigamente.

- Oh, sim, muito _fluffy _ele... – O garoto resmungou, sem tirar os olhos da coruja que rodeava sua cabeça perigosamente. A mãe continuou sua lista de recomendações:

- E não se esqueça de alimentar o Gato, o Sapo e o Rato.

- Eu tenho um gato, um sapo e um rato?

- Não, você tem a coruja Fluffy, o sapo Gato, o rato Sapo e o gato Rato!!

- Essa conversa está fazendo muito sentido para mim...

- Só que o Sapo e o Rato ainda não chegaram, por isso posso só te dar o Gato.

- Ótimo, uma bola de pêlos quicantes e de unhas afiadas para me encher o saco na viagem...

Naquele momento, sua mãe tirava de dentro de sua bolsa magicamente ampliada uma gaiola pequena e tapada por alguma coisa que provavelmente já fora um pano, mas que agora não passava de um fiapo fedorento e mal-cheiroso. A gaiola começou a pular na mão da senhora enquanto um barulho semelhante a um coaxo preenchia o ambiente.

- Gato?

A gaiola se rompeu e um animal verde com notável capacidade de pular grandes distâncias saiu praticamente quicando do local, logo perdendo-se das vistas da criança e sua mãe. Desesperado, o menino atravessou a estação gritando "Sapo, hey, sapo, volte aqui!", enquanto sua mãe, a poucos passos de distância, gritava "É Gato! É Gato!" e toda a comunidade bruxa reunida no local os observava fingindo que na verdade estavam olhando para uma mosca muito barulhenta para ao menos se fingirem de pessoas educadas.

Sem perceber, o menino ultrapassou os limites seguros da estação 9 ¾ para voltar novamente ao mundo dos trouxas. Antes que pudesse entender o que havia feito, ou como havia feito, sua cabeça se chocou contra algo muito duro que o forçou a cair para trás, com parte do corpo para dentro da barreira e apenas cabeça e membros para fora dela.

A coisa muito dura provou ser um garoto mais velho do que ele, e mais forte também, além de incrivelmente alto. Ao que parecia, ele havia levado uma cabeçada no peito e buscava recuperar o ar apoiando-se em uma lata de lixo. As mangas de suas camisas estavam dobradas até perto do cotovelo, misteriosamente atraindo a atenção do menino ruivo. Incapaz de conter sua curiosidade, este se aproximou até chegar a ponto de estar com o nariz quase se encostando ao braço do outro, os olhos brilhando de tanta excitação.

- _Wow_! _Cool! _Onde você conseguiu isso?

Em resposta, o outro apenas ergueu a sobrancelha, intrigado. Somente alguns segundos depois foi que se pronunciou:

- Você tem quantos anos?

- Hum... 14, e você?

- Isso não vem ao caso agora, apenas olhe para onde anda... pirralho. E a propósito, o que você procura não está muito longe de você, apenas olhe na direção do braço que você ficou cheirando... cachorrinho.

- Eu não sou cacho... Sapo!!!

- É GATO! QUANTAS VEZES EU VOU TER QUE TE EXPLICAR! – Ouviu-se a voz longínqua que ainda assim parecia realmente alta e clara, como uma espécie de berrador humano, com a diferença de que este não entraria em combustão ao terminar de transmitir seu recado... ele apenas o repetiria. Quantas vezes fosse necessário.

O garoto misterioso aproveitou a oportunidade para sumir rapidamente do local, atravessando a barreira sólida que o levaria para o Expresso de Hogwarts. A mãe do menino ruivo chegou, logo em seguida.

- Já conseguiu encontrar o Gato, querido? – Ela perguntou, preocupada.

- Não, mãe, mas... – O ruivo se interrompeu, afundado em pensamentos e olhando para o lugar onde o garoto maior estava, antes de sumir "magicamente" – Aquele cara...

- Que cara? Algum trouxa andou fazendo mal para o meu bebê? Me diz que eu acerto, ah se acerto!

- Não, mãe! Ele... ele tinha uma tatuagem _cool_ de serpente no braço esquerdo – disse o menino, deliciado com a lembrança.

A mãe congelou por alguns segundos, incapaz de pronunciar palavra alguma. Com suas mãos, agora trêmulas, segurou o rosto do filho e o encarou com os olhos marejados.

- Ele... Essa tatuagem... –gaguejou, apertando o rosto do garoto entre suas mãos – Essa cobra... Tinha uma caveira...? E a cobra...

- Saía da caveira? Siim, siiim, mãe! Quando eu for mais velho, você me deixa fazer uma dessas?

A pobre mãe não agüentou e desatou a chorar. Chorava sonoramente, como um cachorro uivando em noites de lua cheia. O menino, desconcertado, apenas a observava chorar, incapaz de entender o que se passava com ela.

Um coaxo repentino interrompeu o choro da mãe, que parou o que estava fazendo para procurar a origem do som. Não vinha de muito longe – saía de um garoto a alguns metros dali – e ficava cada vez mais nítido, a cada coaxar. Assimilando rapidamente os fatos, a mulher correu na direção do som, usando de sua voz megafônica de berrador:

- GAAAAATO! DEVOLVA O MEU GAAAATO!

O garoto, origem dos sons estranhos, arregalou os olhos ao vê-la, horrorizado com a idéia de ser esmagado por uma mulher enorme gritando por um gato quando ele só tinha em mãos dois sapos, um de origem desconhecida e o outro, que atendia pelo nome de Trevo, seu próprio animal de estimação.

A mulher interrompeu-se ao notar que o garoto estava segurando DOIS sapos. Qual deles seria o seu amado Gato, que lhe havia custado dez galões, oito sicles e cinco nuques – sim, ela era um tanto pão dura, a ponto de lembrar do preço de cada Feijãozinho de Todos os Sabores que comprara, desde o dia de seu casamento – e que iria fazer companhia ao seu amado – e talvez meio retardado – filho?

Respondendo a sua pergunta, o garoto gaguejou, nervoso:

- Ah... qual deles será o seu...?

- GATO!!! - a mulher gritou, instintivamente, fazendo um dos sapos saltar das mãos trêmulas do pobre garoto e ir parar no colo dela.

Ela sorriu e agradeceu rapidamente ao menino, desaparecendo com o filho logo em seguida.

Longbottom apenas olhou, intrigado, e Trevo coaxou alegremente, despedindo-se do seu mais novo amigo.

-x-

Ainda na estação, uma garota de traços orientais procurava, desesperada, pela plataforma. Segurava um malão, uma pequena gaiola com um animal que lembrava um pufoso em miniatura e vários livros extremamente grandes, grossos e empoeirados. Andava bastante desajeitada devido a essa grande quantidade de bagagem, e não havia ninguém que pudesse ajudá-la. Não muito longe, outra garota, morena com cabelos sedosos e crespos, parecia igualmente perdida. Logo, os olhares das duas se cruzaram e elas pediram, em um inglês gramaticalmente incorreto, por ajuda.

- Você podê ajuda? – a oriental perguntou, descrente de que a outra pudesse entender.

- Mim precisar ajuda! – respondeu a morena, no mesmo instante.

As duas se olharam e riram, desconcertadas. Logo pararam, porém, assustadas com um estampido seguido de um grito vindo de algum lugar nas proximidades. Os gritos aumentavam à medida que se aproximavam e elas ainda não conseguiam reunir forças para espiar, devido ao conteúdo impróprio para menores contido neles. Foram obrigadas a fazê-lo, entretanto, quando os gritos literalmente esbarraram nelas.

- _FUCKING BRASILEÑO!_ – urrou uma das vozes, vinda de um garoto loiro e alto, cujo olho esquerdo apresentava uma mancha roxa consideravelmente grande.

- ARGENTINO DE MERDA! CAIU NESSA! HÁÁ! – berrou a outra voz, dessa vez vinda de um menino menor que o primeiro e moreno, com olhos verdes faiscantes de triunfo.

Ambos gritavam em idiomas desconhecidos pelas pessoas ao redor, que os olhavam, pasmos. A garota morena, porém, reconhecia duas ou três palavras do que o loiro falava, o que lhe deu a coragem necessária para tentar interromper a discussão e falar com ele.

- Err... com licença... – ela falou baxinho, em um espanhol perfeito.

Mas os dois garotos a ignoraram _legal_. E continuaram a gritar, cada vez mais alto, chamando mais ainda a atenção de toda a Estação King's Cross.

- Com licença... – Ela repetiu, mais alto, ainda em espanhol.

E eles continuaram a discutir, mais alto _ainda_.

- _ah, em Beauxbatons era tão mais fácil..._ VOCÊS! FIQUEM QUIETOS, PELO AMOR DE DEUS!

Os dois se calaram imediatamente, o loiro finalmente notando que ela estava falando em _Español_. Ele imediatamente esqueceu que estava no meio de uma discussão "acalorada" com seu maior rival e passou a conversar alegremente com a morena, como se fossem velhos amigos que se conheciam desde o início dos tempos.

Ignorados pelos dois falantes de espanhol, a oriental e o brasileiro acabaram se aproximando, encarando-se sem dizer nada por alguns minutos, até o silêncio entre eles tornar-se realmente constrangedor. Foi o garoto que tentou iniciar uma conversa, desta vez falando inglês:

- Então... Como é o seu nome?

A oriental sorriu de volta com os olhos fechados – ou talvez abertos? – e permaneceu nesta posição por alguns segundos até perceber que estavam falando com ela.

- Hum?

- Seu... nome? – Tentou novamente o moreno, mais devagar e tentando pronunciar o melhor possível as palavras com seu sotaque de estrangeiro.

- Ah! – Exclamou ela, logo após pronunciando um conjunto de sons que talvez tivesse algum significado no extremo oriente, mas nada que parecesse compreensível para o brasileiro.

- _Cuma? _– Percebendo rapidamente que se expressara em português, tratou de mudar rapidamente o idioma – Quer dizer... O que?

Após alguns segundos para processar a informação, a oriental repetiu o conjunto de sons incompreensíveis, desta vez um pouco mais devagar:

- Minsun. – Foi o que o brasileiro conseguiu captar.

- Oh, certo, Minsun! Eu sou Carlos Cabral! Não o Cabral que descobriu o Brasil, mas um parente próximo! Prazer em conhecer! – Feliz por ter finalmente conseguido entender alguma coisa, o brasileiro se apresentou, puxando a mão da oriental e apertando-a vigorosamente.

Carlos estava pronto para fazer mais perguntas sobre a misteriosa garota a sua frente quando uma voz feminina, a da garota que antes andava com a oriental, pronunciou apenas uma palavra, o suficiente para que as duas garotas se afastassem, abandonando os meninos com caras de tontos.

- Parede.

-x-

- CALA A BOCA, SEU CABEÇA DE PEIXE!

- Mas... Mas... Maneke não quer!

Em algum lugar da estação, uma garota alta, anormalmente magra, cabelos pretos presos em maria-chiquinha, gritava com alguém que, para os olhos dos trouxas comuns da estação, não estava à vista. Eram poucos os que conseguiam compreender que a criatura para a qual os berros astronômicos estavam dirigidos encontrava-se no colo da menina e tinha um aspecto horrivelmente feio e assustador, com olhos extremamente grandes e pele gosmenta cheia de pêlos encravados. Somente os bruxos eram capazes de reconhecer o elfo doméstico que ela carregava.

- MAS EU VOU, CABEÇA DE PEIXE!

- Não, por favor, Mokona-sama! Maneke não quer lavar a louça suja de gente desconhecida!

- BLÁ, BLÁ, BLÁ, SEUS FRICOTES!

Os tímpanos das pessoas inocentes ao redor continuaram sendo brutalmente estourados até a garota atravessar a barreira que separava o mundo dos trouxas do mundo dos bruxos.

-x-

O Expresso de Hogwarts deu seu derradeiro sinal, avisando a todos que estava de saída. Pais se despediam emocionados de seus filhos enquanto alguns atrasados corriam para não perderem a única chance de embarcar para a escola. Mães choravam, pais acenavam, corujas piavam enquanto dentro do trem iniciava-se uma luta para conseguir um lugar nos vagões superlotados.

Quando a ordem foi finalmente estabelecida dentro do trem, uma determinada cabine acabou com apenas dois ocupantes, ambos muito brancos, capazes de se camuflarem perfeitamente em uma tempestade de neve. O menor deles tinha cabelos castanho-claros na altura do pescoço extremamente desarrumados, enquanto o maior tinha longos cabelos loiros, muito loiros, quase brancos, presos em um rabo de cavalo deixando apenas duas mechas soltas na frente dos ombros. Conversavam alegremente, alheios ao que acontecia no corredor ou nas outras cabines. Acabaram sendo surpreendidos quando uma voz esganiçada entrou cabine adentro gritando:

- GAAAAATO! VOLTA AQUI!

O menor dos garotos foi saudado por uma criatura verde e gosmenta com pernas grandes que pulava, fazendo com que ele caísse em cima de seu companheiro, derrubando-o no chão.

- TIRA! TIRA! TIRA ESSA COISA DE CIMA DE MIM! TIRA!

- O bicho é seu, Kenny? – Calmamente, como se cenas como essa acontecessem todos os dias, o garoto mais alto retirou o sapo chamado Gato do rosto de seu pequeno amigo, cessando os gritos por parte deste, que rapidamente virou de costas para abraçar seu mais novo salvador da pátria, agradecendo.

- Hum... é... – Respondeu o garoto de cabelos anormalmente vermelhos, um tanto envergonhado. – Não percebi que tinha gente nessa cabine e que vocês estavam... hum... ocupados...

- Ah, que nada, Kenny! – Respondeu o loiro, ignorando a súbita fantasia de tomate que o moreno adotara alguns instantes antes. – Somos apenas primos. Este é Christer Länsmans, do terceiro ano da Corvinal.

O máximo que Christer conseguiu fazer foi acenar timidamente para o ruivo, ainda coberto por sua própria máscara vermelha.

- Olá, eu sou Kenny Kennedy, colega de aula do Johan. Dividimos o dormitório também! Então você é o Christer que ele tanto fala? Nossa, estava morrendo de vontade de te conhecer! Não acredito que em todos esses anos nós nunca nos cruzamos nos corredores!

Como se fosse possível, a face de Christer tornou-se ainda mais vermelha, a ponto de brilhar como um sinalizador. Achando a cena um tanto engraçadinha, Johan passou a mão pelos cabelos do primo menor, rindo.

Um certo silêncio dominou a cena depois disso, enquanto Johan esfregava a mão no cabelo do primo, este cada vez mais vermelho e Kenny sentia-se um tanto desconfortável, com uma irritante sensação de estar atrapalhando alguma coisa. Gato finalmente se rendeu e pulou em seu colo, aquietando-se por hora.

A paz, ou constrangimento, não durou muito para Kenny, visto que passados apenas alguns minutos seu corpo foi brutalmente arremessado contra a parede por duas meninas que sem cerimônia invadiram o vagão, sentaram-se nos assentos vazios, largando suas bagagens nos assentos antes ocupados pelos outros garotos.

- Vão dizer "bom dia" ou vocês são do tipo que falam por suas ações? – Perguntou Johan, aborrecido, finalmente largando o cabelo do primo.

As duas garotas, uma morena de crespos e longos cabelos negros, olhos verdes, com uma rosa presa no cabelo, e outra com traços orientais muito fortes, encararam o quartanista com ares de dúvida por alguns segundos, até a primeira murmurar, em espanhol:

- Lá em Beauxbatons os meninos não eram tão bonitos... – Sua fala foi acompanhada por uma risadinha fina abafada por suas mãos.

- Hum... você me entendeu ou quer que eu repita em velocidade tartaruga? – Perguntou Johan novamente, com a voz arrastada.

- Ah... Johan... acho que elas não falam a nossa língua... – Sussurrou Christer, puxando a camisa do primo. Esquecera-se completamente que deveria estar com a cara pintada de sinal vermelho de trânsito.

- Vocês... vir... onde? – Perguntou Kenny, tentando parecer gentil em sua primeira manifestação após se recompor do choque contra a parede.

- Espania! – Respondeu a morena. – Mim estudava Beauxbatons.

- China. – Respondeu timidamente a oriental. Não disse mais nada depois disso, talvez porque não tivesse o que dizer, embora houvesse a possibilidade de ela não saber exatamente como dizer o que gostaria.

- Eu Manuella Salvador. Ela, Minsun. – A espanhola apresentou-se e a sua amiga.

- Johan Adamsson. Sou da Finlândia.

- Kenny Kennedy. Prazer em conhecer.

- Eu sou Christer... KENNEDY? – Christer voltou-se para o colega de seu primo com os olhos levemente saltados, em êxtase.

- Kennedy... Vocês... irmãos? – Perguntou Manuella, apontando para Christer e Kenny.

- Não, não, não! Eu sou Christer Länsmans, da Suécia, nada a ver com ele!

Manuella balançou a cabeça, tentando sinalizar que entendera, embora continuasse achando que Christer e Kenny eram parentes e _Länsmans _era apenas outra palavra em inglês cujo significado ela desconhecia.

O grupo passou o resto da viagem tentando manter um diálogo com mais de duas palavras com as recém-chegadas, sem muito sucesso.

-x-

Alguns vagões adiante, sob gritos esganiçados de garotas em êxtase, um rapaz tentava, a todo custo, escapar das mãos que insistiam em tentar tocá-lo e arrancar um pedaço de sua roupa ou um dos doze _piercings_ espalhados por seu corpo. Acabou entrando em uma cabine qualquer, ansioso por encontrar paz e tranqüilidade, sem olhar para seus ocupantes. Sentou-se rapidamente, cobrindo o rosto com uma das mãos e suspirando pesadamente. Ao abrir os olhos, percebeu que não estava sozinho, tinha a companhia de um pequeno garoto ruivo que parecia dormir tranqüilamente. Pelo seu tamanho, não parecia ter mais do que nove anos de idade, embora o fato de estar embarcando no Expresso de Hogwarts detonasse essa hipótese. Havia sardas espalhadas por toda sua face delicada, ao menos a parte visível que os cabelos alaranjados não cobriam.

Aproximou-se, negando estar curioso, sentindo uma certa indiferença, misturada a uma atração inexplicável, um interesse que ele não sabia de onde vinha. Esticou o braço para tocar uma das mechas caídas do menino e, antes que pudesse reagir, sentiu uma dor latejante em seu dedo indicador. Uma olhada mais atenta revelou um lagarto branco com olhos ferozes a encará-lo como se o desafiasse para a luta. Apesar da dor, não gritou como pessoas normais fariam, apenas encarou a criatura com o mesmo tipo de olhar. Sacudiu o dedo para se livrar do bicho e voltou ao seu lugar, concentrando-se na paisagem em movimento.

Alguns minutos depois, uma voz feminina sobressaiu-se a tantas outras que rondavam o corredor aos berros à procura do garoto de _piercings_. A voz se aproximou, ralhando com qualquer um que estivesse em seu caminho, até entrar na cabine ocupada pelos dois garotos.

- Ah, finalmente te achei! – A garota se aproximou do ruivinho adormecido, acariciando sua cabeça gentilmente. O lagarto, escondido em seu bolso, não deu nenhum sinal de que atacaria ou se daria ao trabalho de mexer um único músculo e sair da posição confortável em que se encontrava. – Te procurei pelo trem inteiro, nunca imaginei que você estivesse... – nesse momento seu olhar se cruzou com o do outro ocupante da cabine, e sua expressão mudou de serena para uma de desdém. – Ah, sim, agora eu entendo...

Sem dizer mais nada, sentou-se ao lado do garotinho, ajeitando seus cabelos longos e opacos de modo a não atrapalharem seus movimentos. Não era o que podia chamar de uma garota atraente, mas nunca se preocupara com o fato ao longo de seus quase dezesseis anos de vida.

Até o fim da viagem, os dois adolescentes permaneceram em uma espécie de jogo do sério que não chegou a se encerrar.

* * *

Esperamos do fundo do coração que tenham gostado! Deixem reviews! 8D

James Hiwatari, Marian Ivanohv


	2. Fichas!

Marian e James aqui, minha gente!

Eu sei, eu sei, só uma das mais de trinta pessoas que passaram por aqui leu... Ou ao menos deixou review, mas... Nós ainda não desistimos da história! o.ó

E, para quem quiser ler, cá estão as fichas de todos os personagens que apareceram no primeiro capítulo! E, como vocês podem ver, algumas nós ainda não colocamos nada por... Bem, os que estão assim são porque eles mal apareceram, né... E eles estão por ordem de aparição, só pra constar.

Enfim, leiam para entender (MUITA) algumas coisas...

e deixem... reviews? i.i

* * *

**Kenny Kennedy**

**Idade:** 14 anos

**Aniversário:** 08/04

**Cor dos olhos:** Verdes

**Cor do cabelo:** Vermelho-sangue (sim, ele pinta)

**Altura:** 1,60 m

**Peso:** 55kg

**Série:** 4o ano

**Casa:** Grifinória

**Família:** Puro-sangue

**Outros comentários:** Kenny é o atual herdeiro da família Kennedy, muito conhecida por seus artigos para Quadribol (os balaços mais violentos, os pomos mais rápidos, os bastões da mais alta qualidade...), que os tornou milionários. Kenny não parece ter a menor noção do dinheiro que gasta ou da importância de sua família. É um garoto bastante desatento, abobalhado e ingênuo (MUITO ingênuo). Em outras palavras, é um completo paspalho e perfeito capacho. Apesar de tudo, às vezes consegue captar coisas que a maioria das pessoas não entende.

**Curiosidades:**

- Tente repetir "Kenny Kennedy" cinco vezes sem respirar! Quem conseguir, grave isso, mande pra gente e ganhe um prêmio! 8D

- Kenny Kennedy tem quatro animais de estimação: a coruja Fluffy, o sapo Gato, o gato Rato e o rato Sapo. (nos próximos capítulos, todos aparecerão)

- Ninguém sabe a cor natural de seus cabelos, já que sua mãe também pinta de vermelho e seu pai é careca.

- Seu Patrono tem a forma de um marreco desorientado.

- Ele chegou a participar da AD algumas vezes, a ponto de conseguir fazer um Patrono..._simpático_. Seus pais, porém, temendo que seu filho se envolvesse com coisas perigosas demais, o proibiram de continuar frequentando.

**_-x-_**

**Андри Василззв Путек **

Informação indisponível.

**_-x-_**

**Sun Ming** (aka Minsun, como é chamada pelos que ainda não entenderam seu nome)

**Idade:**13 anos

**Aniversário:** 25/03

**Cor dos olhos:** Castanho-escuros

**Cor do cabelo:** Preto

**Altura:** 1,55 m

**Peso:** 48 kg

**Série:** 3o ano

**Casa:** Corvinal

**Família:** Trouxa

**Outros comentários:** Sun é a personagem mais calada da história, não por querer, mas por não saber quase nenhuma palavra de inglês, o que torna a comunicação um tanto complicada. É uma das alunas intercambistas enviadas para Hogwarts por motivos desconhecidos (alguns acham que ela é uma auror disfarçada de aluna, enquanto outros pensam que ela é uma Comensal da Morte, e ainda há a hipótese de ela ser a neta de Dumbledore que se transforma em bule (?????????????????)). Veio da China (dãã).

**Curiosidades:**

- Aqueles que lêem seu nome escrito inevitavelmente acabam por chamá-la de "My Sun" ou "Sun My" (meu Sol 8D)

- Está além da capacidade de compreensão humana (ou trouxa) como ela consegue ter aulas sem entender uma palavra de inglês.

- Muito boa em Transfiguração (daí vem a teoria do bule).

- Anda sempre com pelo menos um dicionário de Chinês-inglês/Inglês-chinês a tiracolo.

- Tem um mini-pufe chamado Chang.

**_-x-_**

**Manuella Salvador**

**Idade:** 14 anos

**Aniversário:** 20/06

**Cor dos olhos:** Verdes

**Cor do cabelo:** Preto

**Altura:** 1,59 m

**Peso:** 53 kg

**Série:** 4o ano

**Casa:** Lufa-lufa

**Família:** Mestiça

**Outros comentários:** A outra intercambista, dessa vez vinda do colégio Beauxbatons. Assim como a grande maioria das garotas dessa escola, é dotada de infinita beleza, capaz de hipnotizar os homens (como é que ela não hipnotizou o argentino?????). Era chamada de "_veela_ morena" na sua terra natal, a Espanha. Assim como Sun, também não fala quase nada em inglês, e depende da ajuda de seu novo amigo argentino, Thomás (lembram dele?) para se comunicar.

**Curiosidades:**

- Não, ela não tem nenhuma descendência de _veelas_, por mais bonita que seja.

- Sempre usa uma rosa vermelha no cabelo.

- Seu Patrono tem a forma de um cisne.

**_-x-_**

**Carlos Cabral**

**Idade:** 14 anos

**Aniversário:** 03/04

**Cor dos olhos:** Verdes

**Cor do cabelo:** Castanho-escuro

**Altura:** 1,60 m

**Peso:** 61kg

**Série:** 4o ano

**Casa:** Grifinória

**Família:** Trouxa

**Outros comentários:** Carlos é, como não podia deixar de ser, um brasileiro que não desiste nunca. Tem um inglês perfeito, visto que mora na Inglaterra desde os dez anos de idade. Mudou-se a princípio para estudar em um internato trouxa ultracaro, mas recebeu a carta de Hogwarts e acabou mudando de planos. É o maior rival de Thomás desde o primeiro momento em que se viram, e vice-versa.

**Curiosidades:**

- Assim como Manuella, também é um "moreno-dos-olhos-verdes".

- Também não foi hipnotizado por Manuella (??????).

- Seu Patrono tem a forma de um mico-leão-dourado.

- Apesar de ser um ótimo goleiro no Quadribol (antes de ir para Hogwarts, jogava futebol nessa posição), não participou dos testes para entrar no time, por culpa de um logro das Gemialidades Weasley.

- Antes de entrar para Hogwarts, era torcedor fervoroso do Sport Club Internacional (time de futebol do Rio Grande do Sul). Agora, torce fanaticamente para o Flechas de Appleby, desde que descobriu que eles são rivais dos Vespas de Wimbourne, time de Thomás.

**_-x-_**

**Thomás Fernandes**

**Idade:** 14 anos

**Aniversário:** 04/03

**Cor dos olhos:** Azuis (e um atualmente roxo, devido a mais um logro das Gemialidades Weasley)

**Cor do cabelo:** Loiro

**Altura:** 1,75 m

**Peso:** 63kg

**Série:** 4o ano

**Casa:** Grifinória

**Família:** Sangue-puro

**Outros comentários:** Ele é argentino, mas se mudou para a Inglaterra aos cinco anos de idade, quando seu pai conseguiu um ótimo emprego no Ministério da Magia (reparem só na diversidade étnica dessa fic!). Apesar de não ter ficado hipnotizado pela sua beleza, ajudou e ainda vai ajudar muito Manuella, já que é o único que a entende, apesar da diferença nos sotaques. Maior rival de Carlos.

**Curiosidades:**

- É um artilheiro muito habilidoso, mas não participou dos testes para o time de Quadribol por estar cumprindo detenção no dia, devido ao uso de um logro das Gemialidades Weasley.

- Torce para o Boca Juniors por motivos patrióticos, embora não conheça muito sobre futebol. No quadribol, torce para os Vespas de Wimbourne.

- Ainda não conseguiu fazer um Patrono e amarga sobre isso o tempo todo.

- Exímio dançarino de tango.

**_-x-_**

**Mokona Igarashi**

**Idade:** 14 anos

**Aniversário:** 01/08

**Cor dos olhos:** Pretos

**Cor do cabelo:** Preto

**Altura:** 1,70 m

**Peso:** 49kg

**Série:** 4o ano

**Casa:** Lufa-lufa

**Família:** Sangue-puro

**Outros comentários:** Mokona é a típica patricinha da história. Seu pai é o dono de uma agência publicitária bruxa, e ela é a principal modelo dos anúncios. Convencida, mimada, fútil, metida, e o pior de tudo, bonita, sempre consegue o que quer. Sua família veio do Japão, mas ela nasceu já na Inglaterra, e só fala japonês em casa. Não consegue ler uma palavra em japonês, no entanto.

**Curiosidades:**

- Tem um elfo doméstico chamado Maneke (significado nos próximos capítulos) e o leva para TODOS os lugares, inclusive para a escola, onde ele trabalha na cozinha com os demais elfos.

**_-x-_**

**Johan Adamsson**

**Idade:** 14 anos

**Aniversário:** 20/08

**Cor dos olhos:** Azuis

**Cor do cabelo:** Loiro-claro

**Altura:** 1,64 m

**Peso:** 60kg

**Série:** 4o ano

**Casa:** Grifinória

**Família:** Sangue-puro

**Outros comentários:** Família de origem finlandesa. Calmo, educado, quase nunca se irrita, a não ser em situações extremas, como Manuella veio a descobrir em sua primeira viagem no Expresso de Hogwarts. Colega de classe de Kenny, os dois acabaram se tornando grandes amigos. Tem um carinho especial pelo primo Christer e procura demonstrar o máximo possível, sentimento que se tornou mais evidente com o ressurgimento de Lord Voldemort e a Era das Trevas.

**Curiosidades:**

- Tem uma coruja muito simpática e educada nomeada Christie em homenagem ao primo.

- Tem um fetiche por odaliscas, um segredo que apenas seu amigo Kenny sabe.

**_-x-_**

**Christer Länsmans**

**Idade:** 13 anos

**Aniversário:** 07/07

**Cor dos olhos:** Azuis

**Cor do cabelo:** Castanho

**Altura:** 1,55 m

**Peso:** 52kg

**Série:** 3o ano

**Casa:** Corvinal

**Família:** Mestiça

**Outros comentários:** Primo tímido e bunitinho do Johan, o típico garoto que dá vontade de apertar até não poder mais. Sua avó paterna era trouxa, e por isso é considerado mestiço. Sua mãe é a irmã caçula do pai de Johan e veio da Suécia, país onde o garoto nasceu. Gosta até demais do primo, embora não consiga demonstrar do jeito que gostaria.

**Curiosidades:**

- Tem uma tartaruga chamada Johanna, batizada em homenagem ao primo, que costuma ficar em cima de sua cabeça quando o garoto não está na aula de poções.

- Johanna, durante o primeiro ano de Christer na escola, caiu em um caldeirão de poções e acabou com um pedaço de sua pata dissolvida. Por isso sempre some quando seu dono se dirige a esta classe. Ela também não gosta do Snape e rosna toda a vez que o professor se aproxima. Uiva nas noites de lua cheia. Seu casco é tão resistente que não quebra mesmo se ela for jogada do alto da torre de astronomia (como aconteceu no segundo ano de Christer) e também serve como excelente escudo/espelho para feitiços e azarações indesejáveis, como seu dono veio a descobrir na sua primeira visita ao Beco Diagonal.

**_-x-_**

**Luke Morningstar**

Informação indisponível

**_-x-_**

**Fridrik Schneider**

Informação indisponível

**_-x-_**

**O Lagarto**

Informação indisponível

**_-x-_**

**Nina Janalokova **

Informação indisponível

* * *

E espero (de novo) que tenham gostado e que implorem por mais capítulos (tá, sem exageros...)! Ainda hoje nós começaremos o segundo! XD

Enfim, deixem reviews! o.ó

Marian Ivanohv e James Hiwatari


	3. II: Morningstar

II

_Fridrik,vamos acordar?_

O garotinho dos cabelos alaranjados piscou os olhos de leve, ouvindo uma voz conhecida distante, e tornou a fechá-los quando a claridade de um lampião próximo o cegou. A dona da voz que o chamara agora lhe acariciava o rosto, carinhosamente, enquanto o pequeno animal branco no bolso do garoto o cutucava com as patas dianteiras. Esfregou os olhos com as costas das mãos e finalmente criou coragem para abri-los, o que foi uma tarefa árdua para o pobre menino sonolento. A primeira coisa que viu foi um borrão escuro, com pequenos pontos prateados que piscavam e cintilavam. Quando sua visão se acostumou com a claridade, o que focalizou foi um belo rapaz que o observava com certo interesse, os olhos fixos nos seus. Rapidamente, desviou o olhar, sentindo o rosto esquentar e suas bochechas ruborizarem. Virou-se para a garota ao seu lado, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo em sua voz.

- Nina? O que... – perguntou o ruivo, evitando olhar para o lado.

- Ah, finalmente acordado! – sorriu a loira, apertando uma das bochechas (muito) vermelhas do garotinho.

- Eu...

- Dormiu a viagem toda? Sim, mas não se preocupe! – e nesse momento, tirou um saquinho do bolso de suas vestes e entregou ao menino. – Eu comprei alguns doces para você não desmaiar de fome no caminho até Hogwarts!

- Ah, obrigado... – sem fazer cerimônia, Fridrik tirou um sapo de chocolate do saquinho, que imediatamente saltou de suas mãos e caiu no colo do terceiro ocupante da cabine. Nina logo fechou a cara, encarando-o furiosamente. Indiferente, ele limitou-se a pegar o sapo e devolvê-lo ao dono, demorando-se um pouco mais no contato de mãos, o que deixou Nina mais furiosa ainda. O ruivo agradeceu baixinho, olhando para o chão. Ao que começou a comer, Nina levantou-se:

- Está na hora de nos trocarmos – anunciou, em um tom preocupado. – Eu vou para a cabine da Kathelen e... _você tem certeza de que pode se cuidar sozinho???_

- Mas é claro, Nina! O que...

- _Má companhia._ – sussurou a loira, agressivamente, com os olhos voltados na direção do "estranho", que parecia muito distraído brincando com um papel de bala amassado.

- Ah, Nina! Eu sei me cuidar sozinho...! – teimou o ruivinho, fechando a cara.

- Bem... Ah, tá bem, tá bem, eu vou! – suspirou Nina, como se não tivesse escolha. E retirou-se da cabine, com o uniforme em mãos.

Rapidamente, Fridrik virou-se para pegar seu malão, que estava perigosamente mal-equilibrado no compartimento de cima. No momento em que o puxou, o trem deu uma forte sacolejada, fazendo o malão sair de sua posição para cair em cima do ruivo.

-x-

Nina entrou no compartimento chutando a porta com toda a força que possuía, fazendo as ocupantes, que ainda estavam se vestindo se levantarem em um salto e olharem feio para a recém-chegada. Nina desculpou-se rapidamente e sentou-se ao lado de uma das garotas, que resmungou, de cara amarrada:

- Podia ser mais delicada, não?

- Não tenho tempo, Kath. – retrucou Nina, já se arrumando, sem olhar para a amiga.

- Mas qual é a da pressa?! – Retrucou a garota, jogando seus cachos loiros para trás dos ombros, enquanto ajeitava a gravata vermelha e dourada. Nina a ignorou, aproveitando a deixa para se abaixar e tirar os tênis. Irritada, a amiga a puxou pelas vestes, forçando-a a se levantar novamente. Nina suspirou, irritada.

- Eu não posso deixar ele sozinho!

Os grandes olhos azuis de Kath se arregalaram e sua expressão irritada se transformou em um largo sorriso.

- Ahhh, então você finalmente arranjou um namorado! Sabia! E ele deve ser popular, para você estar tão preocupada assim... – já estava para continuar a falar, visto que o rosto de Nina estava ficando bastante vermelho, quando uma das outras garotas da cabine, uma morena, a interrompeu:

- AAAAH! Então você é a garota que estava na MESMA cabine que o Luke Morningstar? – parou estrategicamente nesse ponto, já ouvindo as reações de suas amigas.

- Infelizmente. – foi a resposta seca de Nina, que fez todos os suspiros e gritinhos cessarem imediatamente. – e é por causa _dele_ que eu não posso deixar o Frid sozinho.

- Frid??? – todas perguntaram em uníssono.

- Ah, então é _esse_ o namorado... – suspirou Kath, decepcionada.

- Cale a boca, Kathelen. O Frid mal está no primeiro ano! – retorquiu Nina, o rosto sardento que estava voltando ao normal já ficando vermelho de novo.

- AAAH, PEDÓFILA! – gritou novamente o coro de garotas chocadas.

- JÁ CHEGA! Fridrik é só um amigo de infância, suas antas! E se vocês me chamarem de pedófila mais uma vez, eu juro que azaro vocês!

Ante tal ameaça, todas se calaram e assistiram Nina terminar de calçar os sapatos e sair batendo a porta com mais força do que quando entrara.

-x-

Nina passou tão furiosamente pelos vagões que mal ouvia o que falavam à sua volta. Deteve-se, porém, à menção do nome "Kathelen" seguido de palavras não muito amistosas, ditas por uma voz desagradavelmente familiar. Não se surpreendeu que aquele falatório todo viesse de um compartimento lotado de sonserinos nem que a dona da voz fosse a garota de cabelos negros e muito crespos, semelhantes aos de Kathelen, sentada ao lado de uma garota que fazia carinho nos cabelos loiros de um certo almofadinha traiçoeiro. Nenhum dos três parecia falar sobre a mesma coisa, visto que a morena olhava para o lado oposto ao do loiro e garota do meio parecia completamente alheia ao mundo ao seu redor.

- ... obviamente, aquela sangue-ruim nunca vai conseguir fazer uma azaração tão bem quanto eu, mas...

- Então como é que ela ganhou de você no Clube de Duelos há algum tempo atrás, _Lestrange_? – Nina arregalou os olhos com a voz masculina, logo depois rindo internamente com essa nova informação.

- Isso não é da sua conta, Andrei. – retorquiu a garota que chamavam de Lestrange – E é _Black_ para você, seu...

- _Eeillen, cale a boca e preste atenção na minha história._ – o loiro finalmente se impôs, erguendo um pouco a cabeça de sua confortável posição no colo da companheira.

- _Hmpf_... Desculpa, _Malfoy._ – Eeillen resmungou, em tom de poucos amigos, tornando a se virar para ele. Draco pareceu ignorar o resmungo, mas não continuou falando, uma vez que finalmente notara o rosto de Nina encostado na porta da cabine.

Nina permaneceu alerta, com o ouvido apurado, mas não saía som algum da cabine. De repente, a porta se abriu com força, fazendo-a cair no chão no meio do corredor praticamente vazio do trem, e revelou um rapaz muito branco, com cabelos negros uma franja ocultando um de seus olhos. Ainda não trocara de roupa, usando uma camisa branca cujas mangas estavam arregaçadas até um pouco antes do cotovelo, revelando uma ponta de tatuagem de serpente no braço esquerdo e uma enorme tatuagem de serpente enrolando-se em seu braço direito. Nina o reconheceu imediatamente.

- Andrei Vasileev...

- Nina Janalokova... – sorriu maleficamente o outro, a encarando com seu olhar frio. – O que faz aqui? Achei que corvinais não andassem por essa parte do trem...

- Eu... Eu só estava passando e... e passei perto demais pela porta quando você abriu... só isso.

- Não minta para mim, sangue-ruim. – o sorriso em seu rosto desapareceu e ele apertou os olhos. – é muito feio espionar por aí... você pode acabar se machucando... _muito_.

Nina finalmente o encarou nos olhos, em uma expressão de raiva.

- Não acho que você queira tanto assim ser expulso de Hogwarts...

- Há muitos meios de não ser pego. Apenas se cuide, ok? Ande com seus amiguinhos grifinórios para ver se a bravura deles te protege. E, quando você menos esp--

Sua voz fora interrompida por um "já chega" sibilante. Andrei olhou para trás e viu Malfoy, quase ao seu lado, com uma expressão não muito contente.

- Andrei, já chega. Você já assustou sangue-ruins o bastante por hoje. Venha, vamos entrar, já está quase na hora de nos trocarmos. – disse Draco, dessa vez mais calmo, segurando Andrei pelo braço. Hesitante, e ainda encarando mortalmente Nina, o rapaz entrou, indefeso. Nina entendeu na hora que aquela era sua chance de sair sem brigar e não esperou por um convite.

-x-

Quando finalmente chegou à porta de sua cabine, Nina suspirou aliviada. Nunca desejara tanto estar longe de qualquer um que pudesse fazer perguntas e conversar sobre algum assunto inteligente por horas como desejava naquela hora. Fridrik, por mais inteligente que fosse, a tratava com tal respeito que nunca fora capaz de sequer perguntar as horas para ela. E Morningstar... Bem, ela nunca havia falado com ele na vida e nem pretendia, mesmo que estivesse dividindo a cabine com ele por hora. Seu maior medo, porém, era de que ele tivesse feito alguma coisa com o _seu_ Fridrik enquanto ela estava fora. Não iria perdoar a si mesma se cometesse qualquer erro em sua missão auto-imposta. Obviamente, ela sabia que Fridrik já tinha certa _proteção_, mas mesmo assim achava que era seu dever ajudar e reforçar a segurança do pobre garotinho. Afinal, ela queria ou não queria com todas as forças do seu ser se tornar uma _auror_?

Respirando fundo, abriu a porta da cabine. Para seu alívio, os dois ainda estavam em bancos diferentes, e a única diferença era que ambos já estavam de uniforme e que Fridrik parecia... anormalmente vermelho e encolhido...

- ...Peraí, FRIDRIK! – gritou a garota, atirando seus braços em volta do garotinho, apertando-o com força contra si e encarando mortalmente Morningstar. – O que _aconteceu_?

Fridrik apenas gemia, sufocado. Seus braços tentavam desesperadamente tirar os de Nina do seu pescoço, sem sucesso, enquanto ele esperneava, tentando, também sem sucesso, avisar que estava sem ar. O rapaz à frente deles ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Você quer matar ou cuidar do garoto? – perguntou, sarcástico, Morningstar.

Nina rolou os olhos e soltou o garotinho, que agradeceu intimamente ao sonserino. Depois, pegou o ruivo no colo e tirou-o da cabine, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ao certificar-se de que não havia mais ninguém além deles por perto abaixou-se no chão e virou-se para Fridrik.

- Muito bem, pode me contar. Eu sei! – ralhou, antes que Fridrik pudesse retrucar – eu sei que você costuma ser assim com todo mundo, mas... assim já é demais! Agora me diga o que aquele desgraçado fez com você que eu mesma vou lá e dou um... um _jeito_ nele...

- Ele... ele não fez nada muito... _ruim_ comigo, sabe? – respondeu o ruivo, ficando muito vermelho. – Ele... até me ajudou...!

- _O QUE_ ele fez?

- Bem, a minha mala... Ela ia cair em cima de mim, e... você viu como ela é pesada, né...?

- Não se enrole, vá direto ao ponto.

- Ele se colocou no meio e levou a mala nas costas...

- Oww, deve ter doído... Mas não foi isso o que te fez ficar assim... Aliás, nem entendo por que ele fez isso, aquele sociopata desgraçado... Deve estar bancando o herói só para impressionar...

- Depois... depois ele falou uma coisa... ah, mas vamos entrar! Nós já estamos chegando... Eu acho...

- Você não vai escapar tão fácil dessa conversa, Frid. Mas deixemos para uma próxima vez...

Os dois voltaram em silêncio para a cabine. Fridrik evitava olhar para o banco da frente, o que era praticamente impossível, uma vez que, depois do incidente da mala, Morningstar a colocara no bagageiro do seu banco. Percebendo seu desconforto, o rapaz levantou-se para pegar o malão do garoto, entregando-o ao dono logo em seguida, com esperanças de que Fridrik parasse de olhá-lo daquele jeito. Não funcionou.

- Olha, eu te entreguei seu malão exatamente para que você _não_ precisasse me olhar desse jeito. – sussurrou o mais velho como quem estivesse falando sobre o tempo. O menino rapidamente desviou o olhar, mais vermelho do que nunca. Nina fez de conta que não ouviu, enquanto esmagava com força sobre-humana uma caixinha de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores.

Nina não esperou o trem parar. Pegou a mão de Fridrik com tal determinação que o garoto quase sentiu seus dedos se partirem. Morningstar também fez menção de se levantar, porém, ao perceber o olhar mortífero da garota pairando sobre sua cabeça (mais uma vez), desistiu. Mal Nina abrira a porta, uma massa de estudantes quase invadiu a cabine, em sua correria para se ver livre do Expresso. Com pressa, achou melhor não esperar o tumulto passar e se embrenhou na multidão, de mãos dadas com Fridrik. O garoto, entretanto, era tão pequeno que foi facilmente separado de sua "guardiã", esta desesperada enquanto tentava lutar contra a maré humana que insistia em empurrar-lhe para a porta.

Também desesperado, Fridrik choramingava e gritava pela amiga, agarrado ao seu malão e se deixando levar pelos empurrões. Para sua grande surpresa, sentiu um par de braços agarrando-o pelos ombros e suspendendo-o no ar, quase como se o carregasse no colo. Seu malão também fora arrancado de suas mãos e não foi mais visto pelo garoto. O lagarto em seu bolso se mexia freneticamente com as presas cravadas em algo que poderia ser um braço, mas que para o garotinho, era só um borrão disforme. Seu rosto encontrava-se colado ao peito/barriga da pessoa que o carregava. O aperto dos braços do estranho começou a afrouxar, e, lentamente, Fridrik escorregou sem encontrar o chão. Temendo a queda iminente, ele esticou os braços em busca de suporte, entrelaçando os braços em volta de algo muito duro, supostamente as costelas do indivíduo que o agarrava.

Uma vez fora do trem, os braços que o prendiam finalmente soltaram-se, mas Fridrik continuou abraçado na criatura, com medo.

- Já estamos fora, garoto. – anunciou a voz familiar. O ruivo levantou a cabeça e constatou que estivera o tempo todo abraçado ao seu primeiro e até agora único companheiro de cabine, e imediatamente o soltou, caindo sentado no chão. Seu "amável" lagartinho aproveitou para tirar as presas do braço de Morningstar e cair confortavelmente no colo de seu pequeno dono. Levantando-se, constrangido e sem olhar nos olhos de seu "salvador", Fridrik agradeceu.

- Muito obrigado... hã...

- Morningstar. Luke Morningstar, sextanista da Sonserina. – respondeu Luke, antecipando a pergunta de Fridrik – E você se chama Fridrik, não é?

- S-sim! Sou Fridrik Schneider.

- Schneider? Belo nome, criança. – murmurou o mais alto, encostando de leve no rosto sardento e muito corado do ruivo, roubando-lhe um gritinho de surpresa.

- Ahn... obrigado, eu acho... s-sou do primeiro ano... – gaguejou Fridrik, tentando desencostar o rosto da mão do outro, enquanto pensava se não tinha esquecido de alguma coisa... – Ah, meu...

- Seu malão? Olhe para trás. – completou novamente Luke, como se pudesse ler a mente da criança à sua frente.

O garotinho obedeceu docilmente, e constatou que seu malão realmente estava ali, atrás de si. Deu um sorriso amável para Luke, ainda um pouco envergonhado, e agradeceu novamente. O mais alto continuou em silêncio, volta e meia encostando uma das mãos no rosto de Fridrik e observando sua reação. Depois do que pareceram horas de silêncio, ouviu-se um grito feminino ao longe, que chamava desesperadamente por Luke. O grito foi se tornando mais e mais alto até silenciar. De repente, braços agarraram Luke pelas costas, e o susto de ambos foi tão grande que Fridrik, ainda gritando de pavor, foi obrigado a dar alguns passos para trás enquanto Luke cambaleava em sua direção. Quando ambos silenciaram, os braços soltaram Luke e uma garota surgiu por trás dele, fazendo bico.

- Ooown, não acredito que se assustaram tanto assim comigo! – reclamou a dita cuja, fazendo bico.

- Eeillen... Nunca... mais... – ofegava Luke, visivelmente assustado, sacudindo os ombros de Fridrik para checar se ele estava bem.

- Tá, já entendi... Quem é esse? – perguntou, interessada, referindo-se ao menino em pânico. – Ele já tem casa ou é só um pirralho do primeiro ano?

- O nome dele é Fridrik, Black. E _sim_, ele é só um "pirralho" do primeiro ano. – vociferou, agressivo, Luke, já perdendo a paciência com a garota.

- Bem, então espero que ele caia na Sonserina. – respondeu a garota, com indiferença.

- Eeillen, ele _não_ vai cair na Sonserina. – retorquiu Morningstar, falando como se fosse muito óbvio.

- Ótimo, então que se dane! Agora vamos, Draco está nos esperando e ele não está muito feliz.

Dizendo isso, Eeillen deu as costas e saiu andando apressada, puxando seu colega pelas vestes. Por alguns momentos, Fridrik pensou estar completamente sozinho, até que avistou Nina, não muito longe, ainda a sua procura. Saiu correndo em direção a ela, aliviado.

-x-

- MANEKE NÃO QUEEEEER!

- AH, MAS VAI QUERER E VAI GOSTAR!

- MAS MANEKE TEM MEEEEEDO!

- BLÁ, BLÁ, BLÁ, SEUS FRICOTES!

O elfo puxava sua dona pela gravata amarela, lacrimejando. Com muita dificuldade, a garota o derrubou no chão e o entregou ao temível zelador, Argus Filch. Vagarosamente, afastou-se, limpando as vestes com nojo e se uniu ao bando de garotas sorridentes e gritalhonas da Lufa-Lufa.

-x-


End file.
